


Almas a Zero

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 011 - Freeform, Alternate Universe, M/M, Marinas do Asfalto, sp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: Na maior cidade do país, entre o fim da década de 90 e o início dos anos 2000 a Galeria do Rock como sempre era reduto de rebeldes, maloqueiros, trabalhadores e toda fauna de rockeiros e interessados em música. Nesse ambiente dois homens encaram uma afinidade inegável.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Kraken Isaak
Kudos: 4





	Almas a Zero

O centro fede a mijo velho, pinho sol e água sanitária rala.

A arquitetura fustigada por poluição e propagandas de mau gosto desafia o olhar de qualquer um que busca beleza. Existe, é só olhar bem de perto. Quem, no entanto teria tempo para isso? A cidade devora aqueles que não são rápidos o bastante, os distraídos. Engole sem mastigar quem vacila perto de sua boca cinza. Uma face de concreto na superfície, mas tão completamente tomada pelas nuances que poucos se aventuram a deflagrar, a aprofundar e ver lá no fundo fragmentos de vida e… Beleza. 

Assim como a cidade ele é belo, mas de perto. A poucos sortudos é permitido privilégio de analisar cada ponto dourado em seu olhar de um verde único, sombrio e vivo. Olhar de um olho só. 

Para aqueles que apenas tenham foco na cicatriz que lhe cruza a face esquerda, lambendo eternamente onde um dia provavelmente repousou outro olho misterioso. Agora, apenas, jaz a marca, como uma fissura geográfica, ou a movimentação de placas tectônicas. 

Aos atentos, a quem se dá ao trabalho de olhar de perto, nada macularia. 

Mas quem nessa cidade tem tempo para isso? A cidade engole. Oportuniza cansaço e destruição. 

Isaak é um jovem entediado. Das 8h00 as 17h00 com 1h00 de intervalo ele apenas copia. Exatamente isso. Trabalha em uma das copiadoras ou lojas de xerox como dizem os mensageiros e office boys. Por suas mãos passam documentos, livros, jornais e toda sorte de porcaria que as pessoas desejam duplicar. Depois do expediente corre para pegar ônibus na Praça do Correio, quando tem saco ainda frequenta o supletivo. Ou Mobral como gosta de chamar, um sorriso minúsculo desponta no cantinho de sua boca. 

Durante o horário de almoço ou antes das 18h00 tenta passar por alguma loja de disco na galeria, em geral fica no primeiro andar, já que o térreo tem muita fumaça e o segundo é cheio de pedantes. Mas nessa quase noite decidiu subir, andando pela escada rolante estreita e emperrada. Tinha algum dinheiro e na cabeça a ideia de que estava com sorte, portanto, encontraria alguma pérola. Subiu rápido, os cadarços vermelhos puídos como seus coturnos roçando o chão, as calças justas rasgadas nos joelhos pelo uso, ao contrário da maior parte das pessoas. A camiseta desgastada do ENT, pintada a mão, não era fácil encontrar esse tipo de estampa, a maior parte das lojas pareciam apenas apostar nas bandas mais comerciais, mesmo que não fosse isso lá uma regra. Mas quando tinha camiseta de uma banda legal parecia uniforme, já que todos usavam as mesmas. 

Há alguns anos seria bem difícil conseguir mandar fazer uma tela, por exemplo, mas hoje em dia com alguns trocados era possível fazer a tela e passar o rodinho e tinta em casa. Era preciso algum capricho e isso nunca foi um problema para Isaak. Mas, ele gostava de pintar a mão, com pincel mesmo ou alguma caneta para tecido quando essas fodidas caiam em suas mãos, não era algo exatamente barato. Assim sempre ostentava camisetas bacanas, ainda que batidas, com cara de merch gringo. 

Entra na única loja ainda aberta, depois de analisar por alguns minutos a vitrine.

Um cara alto e loiro está organizando as araras com as camisetas, tinha bastante, pelo menos 20 estampas. Na parede lateral diversos discos apoiados como obras de arte, e na lateral uma prateleira grande com cds. Isaak vai para a área de punk, hardcore e metal extremo. Percebe um risinho deixar a cara do grandão que nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer boa noite. 

Do fundo da loja outro cara sai todo esbaforido. Assim como o primeiro era loiro e alto, um pouco mais baixo, mas ainda assim com aquela cara de menino rico, branco bem cuidado. Mas seu visual era compatível com a loja. Cabelo desgrenhado de quem ainda acha que são os anos 80 e roupa de metaleiro. Mas bonito, de riso fácil.

\- Kanon você fecha tudo aí mano? Preciso correr ou não chego em tempo na aula. 

Esse, sorrindo diz boa noite e sem esperar a resposta do outro parte ligeiro. 

O tal Kanon faz uma cara de desdém virando os olhos sozinho. Ele parece muito satisfeito. 

— As coisas de New Metal e Emocore estão desse lado. 

Kanon disse apontando a prateleira do outro lado da loja. 

Acompanhando o olhar dele Isaak faz sua melhor cara de ingênuo antes de dizer um sonoro foda-se. 

Ele pareceu se animar. Só aí o cretino baixou os olhos em sua direção e o analisou. 

Provavelmente julgando os cabelos pintados de verde escuro e a mochilinha medíocre com um botom de pentagrama e outro do SPITBOY. 

— Tá procurando o que Garoto?

— Alguma coisa do Neurosis ou do Crowbar. 

Kanon levantou uma sobrancelha surpreendido genuinamente. 

— Interessante… 

— Que foi? 

Dessa vez Isaak voltou-se para encarar o homem. Teve que admitir pra si mesmo que o filho da puta era bem bonito. Ergueu o queixo. 

— Tá gostando do que vê, por acaso?

— Estou sim… 

Isaak não esperava essa resposta, já achou que teria que brigar com o cara, ou tentar, já que fulano era pelo menos uns 15 cm mais alto. Mas, se recuperou rápido. 

— Então você gosta de Extreme Noise Terror? — disse se referindo a camiseta.

— É eu gosto sim. 

Pela primeira vez Kanon sorriu abertamente e o rapaz finalmente sentiu um frio na espinha. 

— Já vamos fechar, mas… Você quer tomar umas num bar aqui na República, podemos falar mais desse seu gosto… Musical. 

A pausa foi realmente mais do que sugestiva. Isaak pegou um cd e colocou na mochila, sem disfarçar. O sorriso de Kanon vacilou por um segundo antes de se alargar. 

— Eu vou sim. Mas, ó... Só se você pagar as rodadas.

— Claro, sem problemas. Não vai me dizer seu nome?

O rapaz se aproximou dele e na ponta dos pés falou ao seu ouvido.

— Te conto na saideira. 

Kanon olhou em volta, a maior parte das lojas já tinha suas portas baixadas e luzes apagadas. 

— Que tal se tomarmos essas cervejas em outro lugar então? 

— Enquanto tiver busão eu estou solto no mundo.

Kanon se abaixa, procura algo na parte de baixo do balcão, já de pé ele estende uma latinha quente, ou em temperatura ambiente, de cerveja para o rapaz. 

— Toma sua saideira, vou te levar para minha casa.

Isaak pegou a lata, abre e bebe do jeito que estava. Limpa a espuma com as costas da mão e estende a mesma:

— Prazer, sou Isaak.

— Kanon. 

Eles se olham por alguns segundos. 

— Vamos logo antes que você me roube a loja toda. 

— Não foi roubo, você viu e não cobrou. 

— Isaak… Se foder com alguma coisa na minha casa além de mim eu quebro a tua cara.

Kanon fechou a loja e eles passaram a descer as escadas fixas, naquela curva Isaak parou. 

— Nem saberia onde me encontrar, tiozinho. 

— Naquela copiadora fulera, tá bom para você?

Pela primeira vez Isaak demonstrou surpresa. Depois sorriu também. Sentindo já formigar suas mãos de antecipação. 

Caminharam pelas ruas sujas, desviando de poças, da miséria e tentando não se tocar. 

A luz laranja dava a tudo um ar nostálgico. Naquele momento a cidade parecia mais receptiva e calorosa, ambos estavam segurando o ar devido a ansiedade pelo que viria.

Os passos rápidos, cadenciados. 

Com certeza Isaak perderia a aula, o último ônibus e ambos o horário de chegar nas lojas em que trabalhavam no dia seguinte, mas decididamente valeria a pena. 

A noite na cidade, para eles, nunca foi tão bonita.


End file.
